This disclosure relates to an ink delivery system and method to more efficiently manage space within a printer""s enclosure by using an internal ink tank adapted to conform to difficult to access locations within a printer""s enclosure.
It is common to integrate printhead nozzle functionality with a container of ink. Using such a system, the ink s moves with the printhead during the printing process. This process works reasonably well in most home and office environments. However, in some applications and at some duty cycles, the volume of ink contained simply insufficient; as a result, the printhead must be replaced frequently. A related problem is that the ink is usually gone before the printhead mechanism has worn out. As a result, the user is periodically throwing out an otherwise viable printhead mechanism.
To support a duty cycle wherein a greater supply of ink is required, a replaceable ink container that is separate from the printhead may be used. Such replacement ink containers are located within a portion of the printer that is easily accessed by office workers. During installation, a port in the printer is opened, the depleted ink container is removed, and the replacement container installed. During the printing process, ink feeds out of the container and is moved, possibly by a pumping apparatus, to the printhead through a tube. Such a system is advantageous because of the ease by which an old ink container may be removed and a replacement container installed. Additionally, the printhead mechanism is not replaced until failure occurs or is predicted.
Unfortunately, a disadvantage of the above ink container replacement system is that the design of the overall printer is constrained by the need to reserve space for the ink containers in a location that is easily accessible. Additionally, because of the need to make the ink containers ergonomically attractive to consumers, the space allocated to such ink containers is typically greater than the volume of the ink contained. As a result, the overall space utilization is inefficient.
An implementation of a printer ink delivery system and method for increasing the efficiency of space utilization within a printer includes at least one available-space-conforming internal ink tank adapted to fit within difficult to access areas within a printer""s enclosure. A fill port allows the temporary attachment of an externally located, ergonomically shaped ink refill canister. By utilizing space which otherwise might go unused for placement of the internal ink tank, a smaller and more ergonomic printer enclosure may be designed. By providing a fill port adapted for attachment of an ergonomic ink refill canister, the user is easily able to refill the internal ink tank.